Unsuspecting
by slashingfruit101
Summary: Ok this is a request story. Mori has hidden feelings for our fave cross dresser and decides to show it. One-shot. I rated it T to be safe but let me know if it should be lowered. It just might have to be.


Hey Fruity here! This is my second Ouran High School Host Club story.

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

**This is dedicated to gnatgnats!** My first story request!

**OoOoOoO**

Mori sat next to his cousin during hosting hours, sipping tea that he didn't care what flavor it was. He did this while staring at a brunette. He occationally looked down to check on his cousin, he also didn't want the object of his attention to notice his stariing.

He felt uneasy, nervous around her. And when she looked at him he felt more thrilled then when he felt after a kendo match. A month ago he would have thought he was ill. But after speaking to his cousin he knows the truth. Plus the girls who watch the kendo matches are loud. He can hear everything they say.

He knows he has romantic emotions toward the girl. The Takashi Morinozuka has fall for a girl. But, no, not just any girl. The secret princess of the Ouran High School Host Club.

'_Unbelievable.' _Takashi thought in silent, mental, shock. _'Haruhi Fujioka' _He thought with an unsettling, yet warm and bubbly, feeling arrizing from inside him. _'You have managed to get me to fall for you.' _

After the club ended, and the guests left, the club wassupposed to have a meeting. (Key word: supposed) Haruhi was looking for a seat around the table. There were two seats open. One next to Mori and one next to Tamaki.

"Daughter! Don't you wish to sit with your father!" Tamaki, the king of the Host Club scratched (I mean hollered) with his lavender eyes sparkling. Haruhijust sweat dropped at him and walked toward Takashi. She just plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Nooooo! Daughter, don't sit with the neighbor!" Tamaki whinned like a child, no worse than a child. A spoiled rich brat. Haruhi sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. The twins took the opening to torcher their boss. In the bleak of an eye Tamaki was in his infamous corner of woe, while growing his misery mushrooms.

Kyoya just sat in his lone chair typing on his ever-loyal laptop. A glare hiding his eyes behind glasses. Innocent Honey was standing, watching the twins torment Tamaki.

Usa-chan in his arms.

Takashi had a brilliant idea. He stood up, unnoticed by all but Haruhi and Honey. JHoney didn't show that he didn't notice but mentally wished his cousin luck. Haruhi looked at him confused with an eyebrow raised. Takashi put his hand out towards the peasant. Haruhi took his hand hesitantly, unsure what her tall sempai was up to. Once her hand was in his he pulled her to her feet. She stumbled lightly bumping her senior. She stepped back mumbling an apology.

Takashi gave a small smile towards the small girl. He placed a hand in his pocket and let the other still grasp the girl's hand. Haruhi blushed lightly at this. Takashi took the blush as a good sign, thinking that shows she may like him as well. He led her out the Host Clubs doors. None saw this, well except for short senior, Honey, and the adorable Usa-chan.

Takashi led her through the many hall ways of Ouran. "Umm . . . Mori-sempai?" Haruhi managed to say trying, and failing, to hide her embarrassment. Being around the wild type made her nervous, and him holding her hand only made her nervousness harder and worse.

Mori glanced down at the cross-dressing girl. He caught her eye and gave her a look that said, 'Go on?' Haruhi broke the eye-contact right away after seeing the look. "Well . . . you see if someone were to see you holding my hand they would get the wrong idea." Haruhi trailed off at the end.

The kendo champion stopped walking and looked down at her, still holding the petite girls hand. Haruhi thought that meant he realized what she said and would let go. She attempted to pull her hand back but found she couldn't. In fact, the older teen tightened his grip on her delicate hand confusing the girl.

He made his way to stand in front of the petite, younger, girl . . . not realeasing his hold on her hand once. Once he was in front of her fully he entwined their fingers. Her tiny hand fit in his larger hand perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces meeting at last. Realizing this induced a strawberry blush on the un-suspecting female. Mori smiled at this, he found the blush cute. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her forehead, his soft lips lingering there on her skin. Haruhi, with wide cocoa colored eyes, gasped.

Mori separated and looked deeply into her eyes. His sleek, iron, grey into her cocoa brown.

"I don't really care." Was all he said in his, deep masculine voice.

**~ End ~**

Wow this seemed longer in my head. Well again this story is dedicated to gnatgnats. I finished my first request. And before anyone asks this was a one-shot. It was so hard to think of. Check out my other stories!

Fruity-chan out peace!


End file.
